Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 580 - Pre-Amped Up
Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - #580 - Pre-Amped Up is the five-hundred eightieth episode of Far Lands or Bust, and the ninetieth episode of Season 6. Video Overview Suggestions, Pink Sheep Kurt suggests somehow overlaying the previous 580 episodes together creating an average video. The Child's Play Charity fundraiser is at $31,346.47 of their $60,000 goal. He sees a Pink Sheep, and briefly loses it after crafting a sign. Twitch Balance and Audio A lot of people want Kurt to upload Twitch VODs, but Kurt doesn't think it's largely good content. There's a fine line between the two mediums in Kurt's mind, and they'll like stay separate. He got a new broadcast amp, and hopes it'll be better for his deep voice. Question: Where I live the top download speed of my Internet is 200 kilobits per second, I'm not joking, I don't even live in a third world country. The best download speed I've seen here is four megabits per second, and I remembered you talking about your transition from 150 to 300, which gave me the idea for the question. Do you ever hear about stuff like this that makes you realize that you've taken for granted stuff in your life? Kurt appreciates his good non-Comcast Internet in Phoenix. He has 30 up instead of the 4 up that he has in Chicago. Questions: As a user of the Mac name both for yourself for your imaginary but famous pet wolf, how do you feel about the story of Boaty McBoatface? How do you feel about the overwhelming popularity of the name in the poll should the experts go with the name or a more usable suggestion? Some science program allowed the public to name a boat, and Boaty McBoatface won. Kurt simply finds it amusing. Question: What big achievements in space exploration do you expect by the time you reach the Far Lands? Do you think it's possible for all major space agencies worldwide to collaborate on big projects like a manned mission to Mars, building a lunar base, etc. In 20 years, 2036, Kurt says bootprints on Mars would be good. There is a lot of things that we could find in 20 years, nobody knew about exoplanets 20 years ago. The Moon could be valuable, and Kurt also knows international cooperation is needed. Question: Some of the Mystery Monday games had deeper themes hidden under the humor and brevity, Wheelas of Aurelia referenced women's rights in 70s Italy, Barb seemed to look at transgender issues, if ham-fistedly anyway. Do you specifically look for or enjoy these kind of games? I ask as I'm look on a walking simulator that explores self-identity and social pressure Kurt does not seek out those games, but small indie developers have the freedom to tackle such topics. Question: Hey Kurt,s what your view on Eurovision song contests? Kurt does not reality television or song contests. Trivia * The end slate links to a Mindcrack UHC 23 - Part 1 - Setting Up The Trap and Minecrack HUC - Episode 001 - "What Is That Noise?".